Alèthéia
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité. Mais parfois, il faut attendre toute une vie pour qu'elle se dévoile à vous.ShinichixShiho
1. Prologue

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à leur créateur, Gosho Aoyama.

**Alèthéia**

Se laissant doucement bercer par les oscillations du courant, soulevant la gondole en un instant avant de la faire glisser sur les flots pour la faire redescendre l'instant d'après, Shinichi s'abandonna quelques instants à la contemplation du palais des doges. Mais l'architecture sublime de la demeure était incapable de détourner son esprit d'un autre spectacle qu'il brûlait d'admirer, d'autant qu'il suffisait au détective de tourner légèrement la tête pour y faire face, ce qu'il finit par faire.

Le soleil, en se couchant, recouvrit la ville d'un voile dorée, lui donnant une beauté qui parvint à surpasser celle dont elle était encore revêtue il y a plusieurs minutes sous un ciel d'un bleu azur. L'instant d'après, la lueur dorée qui se reflétait sur les eaux et les murs de la cité, effaçant toute distinction entre eux, prît une teinte écarlate. Revêtue de ses nouveaux atours, Venise n'en était pas moins magnifique, elle l'était même encore plus, mais en était aussi devenue d'un seul coup subitement angoissante. Le détective sentit un frisson face à cette image d'une barque tanguant au milieu d'une mer de sang, cernée de toute part par des bâtiments dont la couleur uniformément rougeâtre les faisaient ressembler à des monstres marins surgît tout droit des flots pour engloutir une proie si fragile. La multitude de fenêtre avait pris la forme d'une myriade de petits yeux gourmands qui dévisageaient avec une gourmandise non dissimulée les infortunés qui était à leur merci. La peur irrationnelle que ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir Shinichi, loin d'effacer la beauté de ce paysage de cauchemar, ne faisait au contraire que la rehausser.

La beauté et la terreur, s'enlaçant l'une à l'autre au point de se dissoudre dans une union d'autant plus harmonieuse qu'elle paraissait impossible à concevoir avant d'y avoir assisté… Pouvait-il y avoir une meilleure façon pour la sublime cité de devenir un reflet en tout point parfait de la relation de ce couple qui était venu l'admirer ? Pouvait-il y avoir un meilleur écrin pour mettre en valeur la beauté de celle qui était à ses côtés ?

Il y à peine un instant, la lumière dorée qui l'avait auréolée lui avait donné l'apparence d'un ange, mais cette lumière écarlate qui se confondait avec la couleur de ses cheveux, lui avait aussitôt donné celle d'un ange déchu… Oui, à ce moment, le surnom porté par sa mère convenait en tout point à la jeune femme. Le détective venait de passer du paradis à l'enfer en l'espace d'un court instant, enfer d'autant plus effrayant qu'il n'aurait voulu s'en échapper pour rien au monde tant la beauté de celle qui y résidait le maintenait sous son emprise.

Etait-ce une illusion ou l'avait-il vu sourire ? Non, c'était probablement son imagination, son visage avait conservé la même expression indifférente qu'elle avait toujours arboré la plupart du temps.

« Tu sait, Ai, je croit que je ne parviendrait jamais à te comprendre… »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui sans quitter son air nonchalant et vaguement ennuyé.

« Comment fait-tu pour ne pas être sensible à la beauté de cette ville ? Ca me dépasse… »

« Mais qui a dit que je ne l'était pas ? Comment ne pas l'être d'ailleurs ? On ne peut qu'être captivé par le charme unique de cette ville… Au premier regard, elle donne l'impression que l'on vient de pénétrer dans un lieu situé hors du temps, une ville qui a existé et existera une éternité pour continuer de faire miroiter sur ses eaux cette beauté qui semble faite pour défier les siècles… Mais quand on y regarde de plus près, on ne peut pas ne pas voir les signes de la décrépitude qui la dévore petit à petit… Impossible de nier l'horrible vérité. Quoi que l'on puisse faire, tout ce qui nous entoure s'enfonce inévitablement dans cette lagune qui finira inévitablement par tout submerger. Quel meilleur témoignage de la condition humaine, Kudo ? Une tentative désespérée de se soustraire au cours du temps dont on voit qu'elle est fatalement voué à l'échec… Le spectacle désespéré du temps reprenant ses droits sur ce qu'on a essayé de mettre à l'abri de son appétit vorace, que peut-il y avoir de plus beau ? »

Le détective soupira.

« Tu trouve Venise magnifique parce qu'elle est à l'agonie ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, parce que si elle agonise, c'est parce que cette cité est vivante… Les êtres vivants naissent, grandissent, s'épanouissent, vieillissent et finissent par mourir… Les seules choses qui échappent à ce cruel destin sont celles qui n'ont jamais vécues ou ont cessé de le faire… Et les choses vivantes seront toujours plus belles que les choses mortes, non ? D'ailleurs quel création humaine peut, mieux que Venise, exprimer à quel point le rêve de l'organisation était dès le début voué à ne jamais se réaliser? A quel point ses membres ont gâchés leur existence par une vie pathétique à poursuivre une chimère ? Tant de meurtres, tant d'atrocités commises depuis un demi-siècle, tant de pouvoir accumulé…Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien… J'aurais voulu les voir confrontés à ce destin au cours d'une lente agonie où toute leur arrogance, tout leur espoirs auraient fini par s'effriter petit à petit… Mais il a fallu que tu mettes fin à tout cela en l'espace de quelques mois. Alors voir Venise me permet d'imaginer comment se serait déroulé ce cruel supplice que tu leur as épargné… »

Shinichi eût un air révulsé.

« C'est la seule chose qui te fait percevoir de la beauté dans ce qui t'entoure ? »

« Non, bien sûr… Ce qui rend cette beauté si inestimable, c'est justement le fait qu'elle est éphémère et qu'elle finira par s'évanouir… Les choses qui nous sont les plus précieuses sont celles dont nous savons que nous finirons tôt ou tard par les perdre… Des parents, une sœur, notre enfance, des amis...Un amour… »

Constatant que l'indifférence apparente qui régnait sur le doux visage de sa compagne s'évanouissait petit à petit pour faire place à la mélancolie, le détective prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre remerciement pour cela, mais elle ne fit rien non plus pour se dégager.

« On a beau savoir que c'est parce qu'elles sont vouées à disparaître qu'on éprouve tant d'amour pour elles, on ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir garder ses choses si précieuses à nos côtés à tout jamais…C'est pathétique mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher… Je me moquais de l'organisation mais finalement je suis resté comme eux… Je continue de partager ce même rêve absurde de m'échapper au cours du temps… Mais de même qu'on ne peut jamais fuir totalement l'organisation, on ne peut jamais fuir éternellement le temps… Finalement, j'assisterais au moins à l'agonie du syndicat à travers le dernier de ses membres, moi… Moi qui verrait une fois de plus les rares choses que j'aime s'éloigner de moi sans que je puisse rien faire pour leur faire remonter le cours du temps… »

« Est-ce que tu voit vraiment les choses ainsi ? »

« Comment ne pas faire autrement ? C'est triste, mais ce n'est que la vérité et, tôt ou tard, nous sommes bien obligé de la regarder en face… Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Kudo. Nous n'en avons même plus l'apparence…C'est toi-même qui me disait de ne pas fuir mon destin, non? C'est ce que je fait… Tu disais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité, n'est ce pas ? Et tout ce que je vient de te dire n'est que la stricte vérité.. »

« Oui, tu as raison…On ne peut pas se révolter contre le cours du temps… »

Haibara détourna à nouveau son regard des eaux que le crépuscule rendait flamboyante pour le tourner vers le détective.

Shinichi contempla les deux yeux bleus où se reflétait de l'étonnement mais aussi…de la tristesse ?

Eprouvait-elle autant de déception que de surprise à le voir capituler aussi facilement face à son fatalisme ?

S'attendait telle à ce qu'il la contredise et lui montre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour elle, pour eux, pour tous ?

Il l'avait fait tant de fois alors pourquoi avait-il fini par y renoncer cette fois ?

« On ne peut pas récupérer ce que le temps nous a arraché et on ne peut pas conserver éternellement ce qu'il nous a donné en échange mais…On peut faire de notre possible pour que les cours instants où nous avons encore ces choses précieuses entre nos mains semblent se prolonger jusqu'à paraître durer une éternité. C'est facile, Ai, il suffit d'en profiter pleinement et de ne plus penser ni à l'avenir ni au passé. Ne plus penser à ce que nous avons perdu, ni à ce que nous allons perdre, mais uniquement à ce que l'on a. Oui, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité, mais tu n'en voit qu'une partie seulement… »

Ai demeura muette d'étonnement, avant d'adresser un sourire au détective. Mais cette fois, il était certains que ce n'était pas un simple reflet de son imagination ; Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un sourire cynique mais…Un simple sourire de bonheur.

Ai n'adressa pas de reproche à Shinichi pour l'avoir appelé par son prénom sans sa permission. En fait elle ne prononça plus la moindre parole. En temps normal, leur conversations s'achevaient ainsi soit parce qu'il était à cours d'argument pour remporter une de leur joutes verbales, soit, plus rarement, parce c'était elle qui ne trouvait rien à lui répliquer, tout en restant trop orgueilleuse pour le reconnaître devant lui. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Oui, elle n'avait rien à lui répliquer mais elle n'avait aucun ressentiment pour celui qui lui avait infligé cet échec, bien au contraire…

Elle ferma les yeux en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Shinichi sourit à son tour. Il avait réussi à réduire à néant la distance qui les séparait, et même s'il savait que cela ne durerait qu'un cours instant, cet instant semblait se prolonger au point de ne jamais pouvoir s'achever…

A partir de quel moment leur relation avait commencé à évoluer au point que ce genre de moments, si rares mais si précieux, devenaient possible ?

Il n'aurait pas pu le dire avec certitude… Mais s'il devait n'y en avoir qu'un seul qui puisse faire office de commencement, c'était sans doute celui-là…Oui, quel autre aurait pu faire l'affaire s'il ne devait y en avoir qu'un ? Même si il avait eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant… En fait, quelques jours avant le début de ce voyage.

Mais le souvenir qu'il avait laissé était encore aussi vivant dans sa mémoire que s'il s'était déroulé la veille… Oui il y avait des instants qu'on pouvait faire se prolonger jusqu'à ce qu'ils survivent au cours du temps…

----:----

_L'idée de cette fic m'est venue pendant que je fumais tranquillement une cigarette à la gare de Nîmes en attendant le train qui me ramenait chez moi. Décidément les voies de l'inspiration sont impénétrables…Enfin bref, une fois rentré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à rédiger ça immédiatement de peur de l'oublier… Elle sera assez courte, je pense. Guère plus de cinq ou six chapitres, grand maximum. _

_Quand à ce mot bizarre qui lui sert de titre, c'est un mot grec qu'on traduit le plus souvent par vérité, bien que la traduction littérale serait dévoilement. C'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je cherchais un titre alors… Et puis je trouve que ça sonne bien une fic qui s'intitule Alèthéia, non ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis…Je garde ce titre quand même… Xp_

_Je pense que les raisons qui font que je l'ai choisi seront un peu plus claires à la fin, enfin j'espère…XD_


	2. Chapitre 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

**Chapitre 1**

« Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore pour concevoir cet antidote ? »

Il y avait plus de désespoir que de frustration dans le ton de Conan quand il avait posé la question.

La chimiste haussa les épaules en arborant le même air ennuyé qu'un parent écoutant d'une oreille blasée les requêtes absurdes d'un petit garçon incapable de distinguer ses rêves extravagants de la triste réalité.

« Je n'en sait rien…Et de toutes façons, nous avons tout notre temps, non ? L'organisation n'existe plus et j'ai encore une marge de manoeuvre de dix ans avant que mes tentatives de créer un antidote s'avère non plus seulement vaines mais également inutiles… »

Conan leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est si difficile à comprendre que je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'attendre dix longues années avant de récupérer ce qu'ils m'ont volé ? Tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant, Haibara. Tu l'as dit toi-même, le syndicat n'existe plus. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous cacher dans ces corps d'enfant. »

« Oui c'est difficile à comprendre pour moi… Je n'ai pas eu le droit à une enfance heureuse et là, contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours cru, j'ai la possibilité de remonter le cours du temps et d'avoir une seconde chance d'en avoir une… Je suis donc loin d'avoir des raisons d'être suffisamment motivée pour achever ces recherches plus vite…»

Le détective soupira, pesant ses mots avant de reprendre la parole. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire pour la convaincre ?

« Haibara, est-ce que je doit te répéter tes propres paroles ? On ne peut pas aller contre le cours du temps, ceux qui tenteront de le faire finiront par être uni… »

« J'ai déjà suffisamment été punie non ? J'ai perdu ma sœur et j'ai vécu des mois dans la terreur pour avoir conçu la drogue qui nous a fait rajeunir… Alors je me sens en droit de toucher mes indemnités pour toutes ses souffrances en profitant pleinement de cette seconde chance. »

« Haibara, tu sait très bien que ce n'est qu'une illusion… Tu as beau avoir l'apparence d'une enfant, tu n'en es plus une… Tu ne récupérera jamais ce qu'ils t'ont volé, que ce soit…Akemi, ou ton enfance… La seule chose que tu peux leur reprendre, ce sont ces dix années de ta vie. »

Haibara garda le silence quelques instants avant de riposter.

« C'est vrai…Je ne récupérait jamais ce que j'ai perdu… Mais en faisant cet antidote, je perdrait tout ce que j'ai gagné en échange sans avoir une chance de le récupérer totalement, une fois m'a suffit… »

« Ce que tu as gagné en échange ? »

« Des amis, Kudo… Des gens qui tiennent à moi… Le professeur, Ayumi, Ran, les deux autres idiots… »

Pour une fois il y avait plus d'affection que de mépris amusée dans sa voix quand elle employa le terme d'idiot.

Conan se demanda un instant si son absence de la liste de ceux qui avaient réussis à acquérir l'amitié de la chimiste venait du fait qu'elle considérait que son amitié avec le détective allait de soi ou si, au contraire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu et ne le voyait toujours pas comme une personne digne de figurer parmi ses amis… Il aurait bien voulu lui poser directement la question mais la tristesse associée aux deux seules réponses qu'il pouvait recevoir l'en dissuada aussitôt.

« Tu as peut-être gagné quelque chose en échange des années que tu as perdu…Mais ce n'est pas mon cas… Je préfère perdre le peu que je gagne en conservant cette apparence que perdre ce que je pourrais récupérer si tu me donnais un antidote… Parce que contrairement à toi, je peut encore avoir une chance de regagner ce que j'ai perdu alors s'il te plait Ai…Haibara… »

Elle eut un énième sourire sans joie face aux paroles de Conan.

« Perdre le peu que tu as gagné… C'est tout ce que j…ce qu'ils représentent pour toi, kudo ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien désirer qui te donne envie de renoncer à eux ? Je suis la première à reconnaître qu'ils sont parfois difficilement supportable mais lorsqu'ils auront atteint l'âge que nous avons perdu…Ce ne sera plus pareil…Non…Là, nous les auront vraiment perdu…Perdu une amitié si innocente, si sincère… Qu'est ce qui peut bien valoir plus que ça ? Ran ? Tu es toujours auprès de celle que tu aimes que je sache… A moins que le fait de l'avoir comme grande sœur ne te suffise plus, c'est cela ? Monsieur regrette de ne plus avoir assez d'hormone pour pouvoir en faire autre chose ? »

Conan rougit comme une pivoine face à la dernière phrase de la scientifique. Etait-ce de honte ou de colère, ou bien des deux ?

Toujours est-il que son état suffit à faire fléchir celle qui en était responsable.

« Excuse-moi…Je sait que…j'ai été trop loin…Mais tu pourrait comprendre que…Bon, excuse-moi…Ou ne m'excuse pas, mais, dans tout les cas, cesse de me regarder ainsi ! »

Conan se retint de sourire tant la maladresse des excuses témoignait de leur sincérité. Voir Haibara reconnaître ses fautes était rare… Trop rare… Il aurait pu profiter de cela pour remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie et se venger ainsi de toutes les piques sarcastiques qu'elle lui faisait subir, de toutes les remontrances qu'elle lui jetait à la figure, de toutes les fois où elle s'amusait à le rabaisser. Mais il n'en fit finalement rien. Au lieu de cela…

« Oui, il y a une personne que je n'aime plus de la même façon que j'aime une amie, et que je n'aime pas non plus de la même façon que j'aimerait une sœur… Et tant que je resterais ainsi, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre…Attendre qu'il soit trop tard et que trop de temps se soit écoulés pour qu'il puisse y avoir encore une chance pour qu'elle m'aime de la même façon… »

« C'est bon. Ne dit plus rien, j'ai compris… Je vais te donner cet antidote…Donne-moi juste encore quelque jours… »

Mais le ton désabusé de la chimiste était loin de s'accorder avec sa promesse soudaine de délivrer Conan de ses souffrances d'ici quelques jours.

« Non, tu n'as pas compris… »murmura le détective en secouant la tête tristement.

« Je te dit que s… »commença-t-elle à répliquer d'un air exaspéré avant d'être interrompue brusquement de la façon la plus inattendue pour elle comme pour Conan.

Le détective l'avait tout simplement fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais c'était loin d'être un chaste baiser. Ils avaient tout les deux quitté le monde de l'enfance depuis si longtemps qu'ils en comprenaient tout deux très bien la signification. Trop bien. Haibara ne fit rien pour le repousser soit parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, étant trop stupéfaite pour réagir de manière immédiate, soit parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas…

Le fait qu'elle avait commencé à répondre aux avances du détective en commençant à se livrer à la même exploration d'autrui que celle dont elle faisait l'objet plaidait en faveur de la seconde hypothèse. Conan savait que le charme finirait par être rompu, qu'elle allait reprendre ses esprit et lui faire payer ce geste de la pire des façons, probablement en le menaçant de renoncer définitivement à sa recherche d'un antidote…

Mais il s'en moquait, tout ce dont il avait conscience pour le moment, c'était de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui caressaient les joues… Cette fragrance acidulée qui s'en échappait, lui emplissant les narines d'une douce odeur… Elle utilisait un shampoing parfumé au citron ? Quoi de plus normal, après tout, ne disait-on pas que le premier amour avait un goût de citron ? Mais c'était surtout pour rappeler qu'il laissait un arrière goût acide derrière soi, et il savait qu'il allait en faire l'expérience dans un instant… Un instant qui arriva très vite… Bien trop vite… Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent par reprendre leur souffle à un moment ou un autre. Levant son regard vers la chimiste en se préparant au pire, Conan eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux azurée où se reflétait son étonnement. Non, il n'y avait pas que de l'étonnement dans ce regard, une foule de sentiments y brillait… De la joie ? Oui, on pouvait le croire. Un sentiment d'égarement? Sans aucun doute. Du doute ? C'était plus que probable. De l'espoir ? Peut-être. Du désespoir également ? C'était certain…

Mais cet instant de flottement prît fin également, et un seul sentiment y demeura. De la résignation.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulait faire, Kudo ? Me faire comprendre ce que tu désirais ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'une démonstration technique, merci. Essayer de jouer sur mes hormones pour que j'aie une excellente raison de céder à tes supplications ? Tu t'y prends avec un peu d'avance, ce genre de tentatives ne pourra être efficace que dans quelques années. »

« Rien de tout cela… »soupira-t-il face au ton accusateur de son interlocutrice.

« Oh alors c'est autre chose ? Monsieur était trop timide pour que son premier baiser avec sa petite amie se solde par un fiasco alors il a préféré s'entraîner avec sa bonne amie Haibara ? Mais la moindre des choses c'est de demander la permission avant. D'un autre côté si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurais envoyé paître et tu devais le savoir. D'abord parce que, contrairement à ce que bon nombre d'adolescents immatures et obsédés s'imaginent, l'amitié entre fille et garçon n'implique pas ce genre de service et surtout parce que je ne suis pas ton amie, Kudo… »

« C'est vrai… »concéda Kudo.

Le sourire narquois de la chimiste se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Oui…Après tout, je ne l'ai jamais été, n'est ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux du détective.

« Qui a dit cela ? Tu l'as été quoi que tu puisse croire…C'est juste que… Je ne te vois plus comme ça maintenant… »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne t'ai toujours pas donné cet antidote ? »

« je te l'ai dit, non ? Il y a une personne que j'aime mais ni comme une amie, ni comme une sœur… Mais de toutes façons, maintenant ou dans dix ans, cela ne sera jamais réciproque n'est ce pas ? »

Haibara garda le silence sans regarder de nouveau le détective.

« On dirait bien que oui… Alors renonce à fabriquer cet antidote si c'est vraiment trop difficile pour toi ou fabriques le si tu veut te débarrasser de moi au plus vite… Je crois qu'honnêtement, je m'en fiche complètement… Cela ne me ressemble pas de dire ça, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, la chimiste s'empara doucement de la main du détective.

Il la regarda étonné avant de sentir qu'elle venait d'extraire quelque chose de la poche de sa blouse pour lui glisser dans cette main qu'elle gardait dans la sienne.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »murmura Conan incrédule en contemplant la boite de gélule qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume.

« Une boite de Pandore qui a enfermé tes espoirs trop longtemps…Alors ouvre là et récupère l'espérance que tu y a laissés avant qu'elle ne dépérisse. Je ne sais pas si tu était sincère ou non…Mais si c'est le cas, tu n'as plus besoin de te consoler avec le peu que tu as de la perte de ce que tu ne pensait ne plus jamais avoir…Oublie-moi, Kudo, et retourne la voir… »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »balbutia le détective estomaqué.

« Quel importance cela peut avoir ? Trop longtemps de toutes façon, non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je te l'ai caché depuis tout ce temps ? J'aimerait te dire que c'est parce qu'il y avait encore le danger de l'organisation mais je l'ai achevé après que nous l'ayons détruite… La triste vérité c'est que cette boite contenait tes espérances, mais pour moi il n'y avait dedans que le désespoir alors j'ai préféré t'en dissimuler l'existence de peur que tu l'ouvres…Qui sait ? Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre réellement dix ans avant de regagner ta taille si tu ne m'avais pas fait changer d'avis… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Ai… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me la donnes maintenant ? »

La chimiste se mit à sourire tristement en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sait ? Parce que je ne voulais pas d'un amour fondé sur le désespoir ? Que ce soit le tien ou le mien…Parce que j'en avais assez de porter ce poids plus longtemps ? Parce que je ne veux plus rien te cacher puisque je n'ai plus de raisons valables de le faire ? En ait-je vraiment jamais eu d'ailleurs ? Je n'en sait rien, Kudo, choisit l'explication que tu préfères… »

« Celle que je préfère, tu ne me l'as pas donné… Parce que tu m'accordes enfin ta confiance au point de prendre le risque de me perdre… »

Haibara poussa un soupir en entendant les paroles de Conan.

« C'est une explication trop romantique, Kudo… Elle ne me correspond vraiment pas… Si c'est l'idée que tu te fais de moi, je comprends que tu aies pu faire la bêtise de croire que tu pouvais être amoureux d'une personne en réalité si détestable… Regarde la vérité en face, tu disais toi-même qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule… Tu es un détective, alors choisis l'explication qui correspond aux indices que tu as rassemblés plutôt que celles que tu désirerais être vrai… »

« Je ne désigne un coupable que quand j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour démontrer son innocence, je ne me fie pas aux aveux trop rapide. Cesse de te rabaisser, Ai. »

Tout en parlant, le détective se rapprocha de la chimiste avant de la serrer contre lui.

Elle ne fit rien pour se dégager dans les premiers temps mais elle finit par lui murmurer quelque chose d'un ton qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser auparavant…Un ton…suppliant?

« Arrête ça…Je t'en prie.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sait que je suit coupable envers toi… J'ai voulu arrêter le cours du temps pour te forcer à rester à mes côtés… Et si je veux être cohérente avec moi-même, je dois être punie pour ça… Mais s'il te plait, pas de cette façon… Si l'espérance devait rester enfermé dans cette maudite boite, c'était parce que c'était le pire de tous les maux, la pire de toutes les tortures… Ne me fait pas espérer, même un instant, que je pourrait avoir une chose que je peut pas avoir… Que je ne mérite pas d'avoir… N'ouvre pas cette boite de Pandore… Je t'ai laissé ouvrir l'autre, je te laisse ouvrir celle que je vient de te donner, mais n'ouvre pas la dernière qu'il me reste…S'il te plaît… J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur à cause d'elle en croyant que l'organisation l'épargnerait, ne l'ouvre pas de nouveau… »

« Je ne l'ouvrirait pas… »murmura doucement le détective, la forçant ainsi à lever les yeux vers lui.

« …parce que c'est à toi de le faire, Ai… Laisse l'espérance s'envoler… Laisse-lui une chance. C'est vrai qu'elle peut être trompeuse mais quelquefois… Elle ne l'est pas… Si tu ne prends pas le risque, si tu continues à fuir ce qui s'offre à toi, tu finiras par le regretter. Tu as écouté l'espérance en acceptant l'amitié de Ran puis celle d'Ayumi, tu l'as écouté aussi quand tu m'as laissé utilisé ce numéro… Est-ce que tu as regretté les conséquences de ces choix ? Non, alors tu vois que tu peux bien prendre le risque de l'écouter encore une fois… Je t'ai empêché de te laisser mourir dans ce bus et dans ces tours jumelles, mais si tu ne t'était pas décidé par toi-même à continuer à vivre en espérant qu'il y aurait une fin à ces malheurs, cela n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance, c'est tout… »

Le silence demeura pendant de longues minutes, faisant osciller le cœur de Conan entre l'espoir et le désespoir. Qu'elle se décide à ouvrir cette boite ou à en jeter la clé, il espérait qu'elle lui ferait connaître sa décision au plus vite au lieu de le laisser plus longtemps plus longtemps dans l'incertitude. Si ce baiser était passé trop vite, cette attente passait trop lentement, est ce que le temps finirait par se dérouler comme il le voulait ?

« Kudo… »

« Oui ? »

« je ne t'ai pas encore autorisé à m'appeler Ai que je sache… »

Le détective se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

« Eh bien j'espérait que peut-être… Tu m'autoriserais enfin à le faire… »

« L'espérance est souvent trompeuse, tu le sait… Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Tu m'as appris qu'elle ne l'était pas toujours… Alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Nous pouvons bien essayer de la libérer de sa prison… Au moins essayer… »

Pour la première fois, son visage n'était pas le seul à exprimer de l'espoir tandis qu'il se regardait. Cette distance qui s'étendait entre eux, elle venait de disparaître… Elle s'était déjà réduite auparavant mais elle était toujours demeurée suffisante pour les séparer… Même pendant ce baiser, il y avait toujours eu ce désespoir de part et d'autres pour maintenir une barrière entre eux.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment fini par soulever le couvercle de cette boite? Et si c'était le cas, avaient-ils eu raison de le faire? En cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ces deux questions pour lui. Oui. Et après tout, s'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule vérité comme il se plaisait à le dire, peut-être que cette réponse ne serait pas une illusion…


	3. Chapitre 2

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une semaine depuis le retour inespéré de Shinichi Kudo qu'il avait déjà de nouveau disparu. Là encore, la seule raison qu'il avait donné à ses proches pour expliquer son absence était une nouvelle enquête particulièrement complexe, peut-être même plus que la précédente… Si certains parmi eux se doutaient que la vérité était ailleurs, aucun n'avait la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être la véritable raison de cette nouvelle disparition. Le professeur Agasa semblait être la seule véritable exception, mais la seule réponse qu'il donna aux questions qui lui furent posé fût on ne peut plus énigmatique… D'après lui, le détective était en train de faire face au même criminel qui l'avait obligé à s'éloigner de sa famille et de ses amis pendant si longtemps. Heiji, après avoir entendu les paroles du savant, s'empressa de lui demander si l'organisation était impliquée dans cette soi-disant affaire. Même si le détective d'Osaka était très bien placé pour savoir que le syndicat du crime avait définitivement cessé d'exister, après tout, il avait participé à son éradication, il n'avait pas pour autant rejeté la possibilité que quelques uns d'entre eux aient pu échapper au FBI et à la police japonaise. Au sourire du professeur, Heiji compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait effectivement un membre de l'organisation qui n'avait jamais été appréhendé et qui n'avait pas oublié le détective.

Mais il comprit également qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son rival. Lorsque Kazuha lui demanda plus tard si le détective de l'Est avait fait parvenir de ses nouvelles à son ami ou s'il lui avait réclamé de l'aide pour son enquête, Heiji se contenta de répondre avec un sourire complice que Shinichi ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même lors de cette affaire.

Deux personnes seulement connaissaient les circonstances exactes de la disparition du détective, le disparu et celle qui était responsable de son absence.

Et aucun d'entre eux ne risquait de les oublier…

Quatre jours seulement après avoir retrouvé ses proches, Shinichi s'était rendu à la maison du professeur où l'attendait celle qui la partageait avec le savant depuis le départ inexpliqué de la petite fille dont il s'occupait jusque là.

Ayant la surprise de la voir en train de faire ses bagages, Shinichi craignit un moment qu'elle avait finalement refermé le couvercle de la boite qui contenait leurs espérances communes.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? »

« Pour l'instant, j'ai prévu de me rendre à Pékin. Cela fait des années que je voudrais passer un après-midi au palais d'été, ensuite…Eh bien, je n'en sais rien…Peut-être que je pourrais faire un voyage en Europe, j'aviserais sur place… »

« Je suppose que je ne te reverrais pas avant longtemps…Si je te revoie un jour… »

« A moins que tu n'accepte de venir avec moi, oui. »

Haibara ferma sa valise sans ajouter un mot.

« Quand est ce que tu compte partir ? »

« Ce soir, les billets d'avion sont déjà réservés. Si tu veux venir, je te conseille de te dépêcher de te préparer. »

« Ce soir ! Tu te moques de moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, la chimiste lui tendit deux billets d'avions. Un simple coup d'œil suffit au détective pour constater qu'elle ne se moquait absolument pas de lui.

«Ai, tu m'annonces ça a peine deux heures avant le départ… Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'aie le temps de me préparer ? »

« N'emporte que le stricte nécessaire, pour le reste, nous achèterons sur place. Vraiment… Dès que l'on sort du domaine criminel, tu es incapable de te débrouiller, Kudo. »

« Sur place ? Est-ce que tu me prends pour un millionnaire ? Je n'ai même pas de quoi payer les billets de retour… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous avons largement les moyens… Sauf si je décide de te laisser rentrer à la nage, ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs… »

« Tu vient d'hériter ou tu quitte le pays pour ne pas que la police te mette la main au collet après le braquage d'une banque ? »marmonna Shinichi exaspéré.

« Ni l'un ni l'autres… Disons que j'ai enfin réussi à arracher à mes ex-employeurs mes indemnités de licenciement. Autant en profiter… »

Le détective ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre. Lors de la fameuse nuit où ils avaient réussis à mettre la main sur les principaux membres de l'organisation, la chimiste avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans leur système informatique. Le FBI avait ainsi eu l'heureuse surprise d'avoir à leurs dispositions la liste complète des membres du syndicat, ainsi qu'un compte-rendu aussi fidèle que complet de la totalité de leurs activités criminelles depuis sa création. Il aurait fallu des mois voir des années pour exploiter toutes les données qui venaient de leur tomber du ciel, et les préparatifs pour mettre en place le démantèlement total du syndicat du crime mobiliseraient toutes leurs forces pendant des mois, aussi ne se rendirent-ils pas compte qu'on ne leur avait pas remis la totalité des secrets de leurs ennemis.

La formule de l'apotoxine demeurerait un secret à jamais… Mais comme les rares membres de l'organisation à connaître son existence avaient définitivement disparus, il était fort probable que le FBI ne se rendrait jamais compte de l'importance de ce qu'on leur avait volé.

Par contre, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils se rendent compte, après avoir fini d'examiner la comptabilité du syndicat du crime, qu'elle était incomplète.

Certes les sommes qu'une apparente négligence avait soustraits à leurs investigations étaient négligeables par rapport à l'ensemble du pactole accumulé par l'organisation après plus de cinquante ans d'activités criminelles. Mais la quantité d'argent était plus que suffisante pour permettre à n'importe qui de vivre confortablement pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années si le fisc n'était pas trop regardant sur la fortune qui lui était tombé du ciel du jour au lendemain…

« Ai, ne me dit pas que… Tu n'as pas remis à Jodie et Akai toutes les informations que tu avait récupéré dans cet ordinateur, n'et ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non… Nous nous étions mis d'accord, toi et moi, pour ne pas leur remettre la formule de l'apotoxine… »

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu a récolté dans leur chute sans la remettre au FBI, n'est ce pas ? Combien de temps comptait-tu me cacher cela ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien caché… Tu m'avais dit que certains secrets ne devaient pas être révélés… Tu ne m'as pas précisé lesquels et tu ne m'as jamais demandé lesquels j'avais choisis… »

« Tu sait très bien à quoi je pensait quand je t'ai dit cela ! »

« Il faut croire que non… C'est toi qui me reprochais de m'exprimer de manière trop ambigu, non ? Il semble que finalement tu sois mal placé pour me donner des leçons sur ce point… »

Le sourire sarcastique de la scientifique acheva de mettre son compagnon hors de lui.

« Si je n'ai pas pris la peine d'être plus précis, c'est parce que je pensait qu'il était évident pour toi que c'est de la formule de ce maudit poison que je parlait… Ne joue pas les idiotes avec moi. »

« Voyons, Kudo. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais manqué d'exploiter à mon avantage la moindre zone d'ombre dans tes paroles, tu devrais le savoir après plusieurs mois à subir mes sarcasmes… »

« C'est du vol, Ai ! »

« Sans doute, mais je ne me sent guère coupable d'avoir volé des voleurs… »

« C'est au FBI que tu as volé des informations qui leur revenait de droit… »

« Pardon ? C'est moi et non un de leurs agents qui s'est infiltré dans leur ordinateur, c'est donc à moi qu'elles revenaient de droit. Et j'étais en conséquence libre de choisir d'en garder quelques unes pour mon usage personnel… Tu as oublié ? J'ai refusé de participer à leur programme de protections des témoins, je ne leurs doit plus rien maintenant que l'organisation est détruite… »

Se décidant à capituler, Shinichi marqua sa reddition par un soupir de découragement et un geste de lassitude.

« Et maintenant ? Pourquoi ce voyage ? »

« Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sent vraiment libre… Alors je veux en profiter pleinement… »

« Et pourquoi si soudainement ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai plus besoin de surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes maintenant, alors je me paye le luxe d'être capricieuse… Est-ce que ce n'est pas ça, être libre ? »

« Et tes amis, Ai ? Tu ne prends pas la peine de leur dire au revoir ? »

« Mes amis ? Que ce soit Ayumi, Ran, Mistuhiko ou encore Genta, ils n'ont jamais été mes amis… Ils étaient l'ami d'une petite fille qui vient de disparaître et qui ne reviendra plus… Si j'allais les voir maintenant, ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas… »

Shinichi ressentit une légère tristesse en voyant la mélancolie qui avait brillé un instant dans les yeux de sa compagne quand elle avait prononcé ces paroles.

« Et le professeur ? »

« Je lui ait laissé une lettre… Il comprendra… »

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment plus rien qui te retienne ici ? »

« A moins que tu ne refuse de me suivre, non. »

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, les laissant chacun seul avec leurs pensées. Essayait-elle de le mettre à l'épreuve ? Voulait-elle voir s'il l'aimait vraiment au point d'être prêt à tout abandonner du jour au lendemain pour la suivre ? Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être au bord d'une falaise et de s'apprêter à sauter… La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que quelque soit sa décision, il risquait d'avoir des regrets.

« Est-ce que tu compte revenir ici un jour avec moi après ce voyage ? »

« Cela dépendra de la manière dont il se déroulera… »

Le détective continua de réfléchir à la décision qu'il allait prendre. Puis après un temps qui leur parut durer à tout les deux une éternité, il se dirigea vers le téléphone de la maison.

« Qui est ce que tu appelle ? »

« Ran… »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Que l'affaire que je vient de résoudre s'avère avoir des ramifications plus complexe que je ne l'imaginait et que je vais devoir de nouveau m'absenter pour une période indéterminée… »

« Tu va encore lui mentir… »

« Je ne lui ait jamais menti… »

Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit que la stricte vérité quand il avait dû lui cacher son identité. Qu'il faisait face à l'une des affaires les plus complexe de sa carrière et qu'il ne pourrait vraiment revenir auprès d'elle qu'après l'avoir résolue. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu à l'époque, c'est que cela allait lui prendre une vie entière pour la résoudre complètement…


	4. Chapitre 3

Le manga détective Conan appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

**Chapitre 3**

Cela avait beau eu faire presque trois mois qu'il était parti avec elle, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver la moindre logique au voyage qu'elle leur faisait faire. Parfois leur séjour dans l'un des pays qu'ils visitaient ne durait que quelques heures mais il arrivait aussi qu'il s'étende sur plusieurs jours, voir semaines… Si la manière dont elle choisissait leur prochaine destination avait un semblant de cohérence, il aurait payé cher pour qu'on lui explique en quoi. Il était déjà arrivé que la moitié de la planète s'étende entre deux étapes de leur voyage, mais cela n'empêchait pas Ai d'exiger qu'ils repartent séance tenante vers une autre contrée, situé juste à côté de celle qu'il venait de quitter, après avoir passé à peine un après-midi dans celle où ils venait d'arriver.

Il en venait parfois à se demander si elle ne cherchait pas à semer ainsi d'éventuels poursuivants en s'arrangeant pour qu'ils n'aient aucun moyen de lui tendre une embuscade à leur prochaine destination. Craignait-elle que certains membres de l'organisation soient encore en activité et se soient lancés à leur recherche ?

La possibilité ne pouvait pas être totalement écarté certes, mais le regard de la chimiste n'avait à aucun moment de leur voyage exprimé la moindre terreur. Rien dans son comportement ne laissait envisager qu'elle puisse encore être tenaillée par la même peur insidieuse qui la rongeait quotidiennement du temps où le syndicat existait encore, et aucun de ses geste ne semblait être dicté par la même paranoïa qui l'avait incité auparavant à voir un assassin potentiel dans chaque inconnu dont le comportement déviait un tant soit peu de la normale.

Si le détective était obligé de reconnaître qu'elle avait un talent inné pour dissimuler ses émotions, il doutait fortement qu'elle puisse parvenir à continuer de le faire alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus depuis des semaines. Non l'explication devait se trouver ailleurs…

Que pouvait-elle essayer de fuir à part l'organisation en faisant son voyage ? Son passé ? Si la principale raison de son départ du Japon était le fait que ce pays resterait à tout jamais associé dans son esprit à la mort de sa sœur et à toutes les souffrances quelle y avait subi, elle n'aurait eu qu'à aller s'installer dans une autre pays. N'avait-elle pas vécu de nombreuses années aux Etats-Unis après tout ? Non, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer ce voyage.

Mais peut-être se refusait-elle à demeurer trop longtemps au même endroit de peur de s'y attacher, de s'y faire de nouveaux amis auquel elle devrait renoncer comme elle avait dû le faire avec ceux qu'elle avait, de croire qu'elle pouvait y avoir trouvé un bonheur qui ne s'averrait n'être qu'éphémère ?

Etait-ce pour ça que son regard avait exprimé tant de doute après qu'il l'ait embrassé pour la première fois ? Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être possible qu'elle ait droit au bonheur ?

Shinichi soupira, si c'était elle-même qu'elle cherchait à fuir alors ce voyage n'était pas près d'avoir de fin.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle avait beau faire de son mieux pour paraître manifester autant d'émotions face aux lieux qu'elle visitait que s'il s'agissait d'une simple épicerie, il y avait toujours un moment où l'émerveillement et la curiosité finissaient par transparaître dans son regard. Dans ces rares moments, elle ressemblait à cette petite fille qu'elle avait dû être avant de le redevenir en absorbant son poison. Etait-ce parce que l'organisation l'avait maintenu cloîtrée dans leurs laboratoires tellement longtemps que le monde extérieur lui semblait empreint d'une telle nouveauté ? Elle réfuta cette explication à l'instant même où il lui posa cette question.

« Non. En fait, du temps où je collaborait encore avec eux, j'ai énormément voyagé. A un point que tu n'imagine pas… En fait, dès qu'un endroit quelconque dans le monde semblait lié, de près ou de loin, à leur projet, ils m'y envoyaient sur le champ. Que ce soit parce qu'on y menait des recherches sur une méthode qui permettrait de mettre fin au vieillissement prématuré ou parce qu'il était lié à je ne sait quel légende évoquant la possibilité de vivre éternellement… »

« Vivre éternellement… Ils ne t'auraient pas envoyé visiter l'île aux sirènes par le plus grand des hasards ? »

« L'île aux sirènes… Oui, ils m'y avaient envoyé aussi… J'avoue que j'avait fini par oublier ça, comment se fait-il que tu soit au courant ? »

« Le registre du temple de l'île porte encore le nom d'une certaine Shiho Miyano… Un détective compétent n'oublie jamais le moindre détail qui peut lui permettre de résoudre une affaire. »

Ai contempla un moment le détective qui s'obstinait à sourire face à son air énigmatique.

« Une affaire… C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? »

« J'avait bien dit à Ran que si j'était absent, c'est parce que j'était occupé à résoudre l'affaire la plus compliquée de ma vie, non ? Tu as oublié ? Je suit un…Comment disait-tu déjà ? Ah oui, un _« pauvre idiot incapable de se rendre compte que Sherlock Holmes n'est rien d'autre qu'un personnage de fiction »_. La seule chose capable de m'intéresser c'est un mystère que je ne peux pas résoudre. »

_« D'ailleurs s'il n'y en avait pas eu un ce soir là, je serait probablement marié avec Ran aujourd'hui... »_

Mais cette dernière phrase, il se contenta de la penser.

« Et tu es parvenu à te rapprocher de la solution de ce mystère après plusieurs mois d'investigations ? »murmura-t-elle sans que le ton de sa voix permette au détective de savoir si elle se sentait flattée ou offensée par la comparaison qu'il venait de faire.

« Non, il y a de nombreux point qui s'obstinent à demeurer obscurs dans cette affaire… »

« Lesquels ? »

« Par exemple, si tu as tellement voyagé, pourquoi est ce que le fait de visiter des pays étrangers te rend si enthousiaste ? »

« Enthousiaste, moi ? »

« Tout est relatif… Pour la plupart des gens, tu aurais l'air aussi joyeuse que la grille d'un cimetière mais pour un détective qui sait faire les bonnes déductions, à partir d'indices auquel peu de personnes accorderaient la moindre attention, tu as l'air aussi joyeuse qu'Ayumi en train de visiter un nouveau parc d'attraction… »

« Joyeuse… Alors tu crois que je suis heureuse en ce moment ? »

« Non, je ne le croit pas… »

Ai se tourna de nouveau vers le détective.

« …je sait que tu l'es. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi. »

« Si tu es un détective si compétent, essaie de le découvrir par toi-même… »

« Comment veut-tu que je le fasse si tu ne me donne pas plus d'indices ? »

« Plus d'indices… Est-ce que tu as déjà visité l'une des prisons où tu envoyais tes criminels, monsieur le détective ? »

« Non...Mais je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« Alors tu ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi je suit heureuse en ce moment… »le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Shinichi garda le silence, devait-il se réjouir parce qu'elle avait reconnu, même indirectement, qu'il avait eu raison en affirmant qu'elle était heureuse ? Ou devait-t-il se plaindre qu'elle allait le rendre fou à continuer de s'évertuer à lui dissimuler des choses, même après la chute de l'organisation ?

« Tu donne ta langue au chat, on dirait, hein ? Mais comme c'est mon jour de bonté, je vais t'aider un peu… Imagine que tu es quelqu'un qui passe ses journées dans un réduit de quelques mètres carrés où le seul lien au monde extérieur est le paysage qu'il peut voir à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Tu peux y arriver ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans cette situation, comment est ce que t'apparaîtrait ce paysage ? Quand bien même ce serait le plus banal qui soit, quand bien même tu l'aurait déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Est-ce qu'il ne t'apparaîtrait pas comme quelque chose de magnifique ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la seule chose capable de t'apporter un peu d'espoir et de ne pas oublier qu'il y a un monde qui existe en dehors de ta prison ? Un monde dont tu te rends compte seulement maintenant à quel point il était précieux et à quel point ce qui t'apparaissait comme allant de soi était quelque chose de merveilleux ? »

« Oui, je suppose… »

« Et lorsque tu sortirait enfin de ta prison, est ce que tu ne serait pas émerveillé en contemplant de nouveaux ce monde qui t'accueille, à présent qu'il n'y a plus le moindre barreaux pour s'interposer entre toi et lui ? »

« C'est évident… »

« Alors, est ce que maintenant tu comprend pourquoi je suit heureuse en ce moment ? »

« Oui… Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas aussi heureuse parce que tu peut partager cette joie avec quelqu'un ?»

« La partager… Mais si tu n'as pas vécu dans la même prison, tu ne peux pas avoir la moindre idée de la joie que je peux ressentir, Kudo. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ce n'est pas le même monde que nous contemplons… »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas partagé la même prison que toi? Alors pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que tu ressent ? »

Ai secoua la tête.

« Tu y resté quelques mois… Mois j'y suit resté plusieurs années… En fait, j'y aie pratiquement passé ma vie… Je suis trop loin pour que tu me rattrapes un jour, Kudo. Tu ne peut pas voir le même paysage que moi… »

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas m'amener là où tu te trouve alors ? Que je puisse y contempler le même paysage ? »murmura le détective avec un sourire triste.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé ce voyage, à chacun des moments où cette distance qu'elle maintenait entre eux semblait se réduire, la métisse s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle réapparaisse au moment même où il pensait qu'il allait parvenir à l'étreindre. Etait-ce lui qu'elle essayait de fuir dans ce voyage finalement ?

« Je ne sait pas… Il fait froid dans cet endroit, tu sait, On s'y sent seule, loin des autres, très loin, trop loin… Quelque fois, on a l'impression d'étouffer tant l'air y est rare… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on peut y voir le monde sous un autre angle. Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir aller là-haut ? »

« Tu as peur que je me brûle les ailes à vouloir essayer d'y aller ? »

« Non… »

« Alors tu as peur que j'y meure de froid, c'est ça ? »

« Ce serait déjà plus probable… Mais non…Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur… »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? »

Ai eût un sourire aussi sarcastique qu'énigmatique.

« Essaye de le découvrir, monsieur le détective. Si tu parviens à résoudre le mystère tout de suite, il n'y aura plus rien pour retenir ton intérêt dans cette affaire, non ? »

Bon, tout commençait à devenir clair. Ce voyage n'avait pas d'autre but que de le rendre fou. Il ne se terminerait que lorsqu'il se serait suicidé pour mettre fin à ses tortures ou lorsqu'il serait bon pour l'asile… Oui, c'était parfaitement logique, la connaissant, elle préférerait le tuer à petit feu jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie de l'achever. Et en s'y prenant de cette façon, personne ne remonterait jusqu'au meurtrier du détective, un crime parfait, cruel et froidement planifié… Tout à fait son genre. Froidement planifié… C'est amusant mais cette pensée lui rappela cette vieille légende que son père lui avait raconté pour l'aider à résoudre une affaire…

Ce paysan qui avait rencontré une jeune femme égarée lors d'une tempête de neige. Pris de pitié ou tombé sous le charme de sa beauté, il avait proposé de la ramener chez elle en la transportant dans le panier qu'il portait sur son dos. Ils avaient parcourus un long chemin ensemble dans cette forêt impénétrable et recouverte de neige où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et ce chemin, censé le mener à la demeure de la jeune femme, semblait ne pas avoir de fin… Allaient-ils parvenir à sortir de la forêt ?

Il y avait peu de chance pour cela puisque ce que le paysan naïf ignorait, c'est que la beauté qu'il transportait sur son dos était une femme des neiges… Un monstre inhumain, aussi froid que cruel, qui absorbait petit à petit la vie de sa victime au cours de cette longue marche épuisante dans la neige…

Oui, Ai aurait été parfaite dans ce rôle, et elle l'aurait trouvé parfait dans le rôle du paysan naïf et idiot qui allait mourir de sa main pour avoir voulu l'aider…

Comment la légende était-t-elle censée se terminer ?

Ah oui… Le pauvre paysan était loin de se douter du sort sinistre qui l'attendait. En fait, il ne s'était inquiété pour lui-même à aucun moment de ce périple. Au contraire, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme, lui demandant si elle ne souffrait pas trop de ce froid glacial, la suppliant de l'excuser de mettre autant de temps à trouver le chemin de sa maison, la suppliant de ne pas mourir avant qu'ils y soient parvenu, la rassurant en lui disant qu'il ferait son possible pour lui sauver la vie…

Lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, il n'eût qu'un silence glacial pour toutes réponses à ses sollicitations, il se retourna et eût la surprise de constater que sa passagère avait disparue. La seule trace qui restait d'elle dans le panier du paysan n'était qu'un peu de neige fondue…

Il chercha longtemps la jeune femme mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que la chaleur de ses sentiments avait fait fondre le cœur de glace de celle qui voulait prendre sa vie…

Etait-ce de cela qu'elle avait peur ?

« Ai ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Kudo ? »

« Tu te rappelle ? Quand le professeur nous avait tous emmenés à la pêche ? »

« Oui… »

« Ce jour là, tu m'avait dit que tu comprenais les poissons. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu t'es contenté de sourire sans me répondre, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui…Mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi ton cas. Pourquoi me demander cela maintenant ? »

« Parce que je croit que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulait dire ce jour là… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Lorsque tu as rejeté à l'eau ce minuscule poisson que tu avait pêché, je t'avais expliqué que tu aurait dû mettre ta main dans l'eau pour la rafraîchir avant de le faire. La chaleur de tes mains était trop élevée pour lui, elle aurait pu le brûler et l'affaiblir, au point qu'il ne parvienne pas à survivre en retournant dans la mer… Est que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu comprends les poissons ? Parce que tu penses que toi aussi, la chaleur humaine pourrait te brûler ? »

Le détective se mit à sourire face à l'air interloqué de Ai. Ainsi, il pouvait la surprendre de temps en temps, lui aussi.

« Kudo…Tu… »

« Oui, Ai ? »

« Je t'avait dit plusieurs fois que tu était un génie pour résoudre les affaires criminelles mais un idiot dès qu'il s'agissait de comprendre les sentiments des autres… Je retire ce que j'ai dit… »

« Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas un idiot alors ? »

« Non, c'est juste que tu es vraiment long à la détente… Il t'aura quand même fallu des mois pour comprendre… Ton cas n'est pas totalement désespéré mais il reste quand même désespérant… »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Ai de sourire face à l'air estomaqué de Shinichi.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu fait toujours ça ? »

« Te rabaisser ? Mais parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un soit assez charitable pour te dire la triste vérité sur toi, Kudo… »

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça… Pourquoi est ce que chaque fois que cette maudite distance entre nous se réduit au point d'avoir presque disparu, tu te sens obligé de la rétablir aussitôt ? »

« Je croyait que tu avait compris, Kudo. Si je ne fais pas mon possible pour garder mes distances, je pourrais me brûler… »

« Alors les choses resteront toujours comme ça entre nous ? »

Ai partagea un court instant le regard mélancolique de son compagnon.

« Probablement… A moins que tu ne parviennes à garder ce petit poisson entre tes mains sans qu'il te glisse des doigts… »

« Mais si je fait ça, il mourra n'est ce pas ? Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le rejeter à l'eau… »

« Bien sûr… Tu as trop bon cœur pour le garder prisonnier au risque de le tuer… Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas plus égoïste, Kudo ? »

« Parce que si je l'était, celle que j'essaye de ramener dans son foyer finirait par me tuer… »

La chimiste écarquilla légèrement les yeux pour marquer son étonnement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par là ? »

« C'est à toi de le découvrir, non ? Pourquoi est ce que tu serait la seule à avoir ses secrets ? »

Le sourire du détective s'accentua devant l'air irrité de celui qui lui faisait face, avant de laisser la place à une expression plus désabusée.

« Mais je me le demande… Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment un foyer ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge ? Si elle en avait un, alors peut-être que je pourrait y vivre avec elle sans qu'aucun de nous deux y perde la vie… »

« Tu me demande si j'ai un foyer, Kudo ? Mais tu sais bien que je n'en aie jamais eu. En tout cas, je n'en aie plus à présent… »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as fait ce voyage ? Pour en trouver un ? »

« Peut-être bien… A moins que ce ne soit pour fuir celui que j'avais déjà… Ou pour t'emmener loin du tien… »

Ils gardèrent tout les deux le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse signe, sans prononcer un mot, qu'elle désirait aller ailleurs.

Shinichi resta à ses côtés. Se demandant comment se terminerait la nouvelle version de la légende qu'ils étaient en train d'écrire.

Le paysan mourrait-il dans sa recherche d'un foyer pour accueillir la jeune femme, un foyer qui n'avait jamais existé ?

La femme des neiges mourrait-elle avant qu'il parvienne jusqu'à son foyer, s'il existait ?

Ou bien est-ce qu'il parviendrait à remplir sa promesse et à l'amener dans ce foyer pour y rester avec elle à tout jamais ?


	5. Epilogue

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Epilogue

Shinichi poussa un soupir devant l'air contrarié de celle qui partageait avec lui cette chambre crasseuse dans un hôtel qui devait plus attirer sa clientèle par la faiblesse de ses tarifs que par son confort. Si elle continuait de s'amuser à décider du déroulement de ce voyage de la même manière impulsive et irréfléchie, qu'elle ne se plaigne pas qu'ils en soient parfois réduits à loger dans ce genre d'établissement, faute d'avoir pu trouver de la place ailleurs…

Mais le détective n'eut pas le temps de continuer à ruminer ses griefs très longtemps puisque le vacarme qui avait commencé à se déchaîner dans la chambre située juste au dessus de leur tête accapara très vite ses pensées. Les deux voix qui retentissaient à travers le plafond avaient beau s'exprimer dans un anglais abominable, il n'avait nul besoin de comprendre les mots pour saisir le sens de la situation.

Il s'agissait d'un couple, un couple certes invisible mais il n'en demeurait pas moins audible, et comment ! Le détective n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer partager la même chambre qu'eux. Quand à l'objet de leur dialogue, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi…

Si on lui avait demandé de décrire la scène tel qu'il l'imaginait, Shinichi aurait volontiers parlé d'un match de football. Et quel match !

Jamais, au cours de l'un de ceux auquel il avait assisté, il n'avait entendu de telles exhortations de la part des supporters pour encourager les joueurs, jamais il n'avait entendu de tel grognements de désespoir pour déplorer un but manqué de justesse, et s'il lui était arrivé en plein cœur des tribunes, de hurler des conseils à son équipe favorite sur la manière adéquate de corriger leurs erreurs, il ne l'avait jamais fait de manière aussi enthousiaste que ceux qui étaient en train de le faire en ce moment même.

Mais comme dans tout les matchs, ce n'était pas dans les tribunes que se déroulaient l'essentiel de l'action mais sur le terrain, et Shinichi n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour s'imaginer la ferveur et la détermination des deux équipes respectives qui s'affrontaient. Il pouvait aisément se mettre à la place des joueurs qui avaient fini par délaisser toutes les stratégies auquel ils avaient mûrement réfléchi avant le début du match pour s'abandonner à leurs seuls réflexes, pour obéir à l'impulsion du moment…

Une seule chose comptait à présent dans leur esprit, envoyer la balle au fond des filets de l'équipe adverse, ils avait beau hurler des directives à leurs partenaires pendant le jeu, ils se moquaient au fond qu'ils les entendent ou non, seul la perspective de la victoire accaparait leur attention.

Les prolongations durèrent encore quelques minutes mais le match finit par s'achever, sous les cris de joie des supporters.

Quelques instants plus tard, les joueurs, ayant achevés de reprendre leur souffle et s'étant remis de l'euphorie qui les avait gagné, quittèrent le terrain de jeu pour passer sous la douche, se débarrassant ainsi de la sueur accumulée tout au long de l'affrontement.

Les rires et les commentaires des sportifs, évoquant les moments les plus décisifs de ce qu'il venaient de vivre, continuaient de résonner dans la chambre quand Shinichi se tourna enfin vers Ai.

Il n'oublierait jamais l'expression de dégoût qui avait illuminé le regard dédaigneux qu'elle dardait, à travers le plafond, vers ceux qui avait fait irruption dans leur chambre sans prendre la peine de leur demander leur avis.

Du temps où elle vivait encore chez le professeur, il était arrivé à Shinichi d'essayer de lui faire partager sa passion pour le football. Etant donné que c'était la seconde passion du détective après les enquêtes, et qu'elle ne portait que peu d'enthousiasme à la première, il avait espéré que son sport favori réussirait à la détourner de ses moments de morosité de la même façon qu'il avait toujours réussi à le faire avec lui… Ce fût bien évidemment un échec complet. Le peu d'intérêt dont elle témoignait vis-à-vis de sa première passion se mua en mépris vis-à-vis de la seconde. Les rares fois où il avait suffisamment de courage pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis n'avait réussi qu'à le rendre d'humeur aussi détestable que la chimiste. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne supporterait jamais cette débauche d'agressivité et d'impulsivité qui se déchaînait sur ces quelques mètres carrés de pelouse, et quand elle était d'humeur plus poétique, elle avait recours à des expressions plus fleuries pour illustrer son dégoût vis-à-vis de cette « holocauste volontaire de leurs facultés intellectuelles auquel se livraient les adeptes du culte du ballon rond lors de leurs grandes messes quotidiennes »…

Malgré ses diatribes, elle consentait néanmoins à l'accompagner lorsqu'il allait assister à un match avec leurs trois camarades de classe, mais il soupçonnait que c'était plus son énervement face à ses encouragements à essayer de ne plus se laisser aller au désespoir qu'un changement de point de vue sur le sport qu'elle n'osait pas reconnaître devant lui, qui l'incitait à agi ainsi.

Il n'était donc guère étonnant que les moments les plus intimes de leur relation était à des années lumières d'évoquer un match de football…

Ses moments là ressemblaient plutôt aux enquêtes qu'il menait avant de commencer ce voyage.

Pour forcer la vérité à se dévoiler devant lui, il devait d'abord rassembler patiemment les maigres indices qui pouvait le conduire jusqu'à elle, interroger patiemment le témoin qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui dissimuler les informations essentiels pour l'entraîner sur des fausses pistes, et enfin ne pas perdre son sang froid lorsqu'il se confrontait finalement au meurtrier pour lui faire avouer son crime. Abandonner ne serait-ce qu'un instant sa raison et sa maîtrise de soi pour s'abandonner à l'impulsion du moment et à ses désirs personnels, cela revenait à laisser l'assassin lui échapper… Non vraiment, cela n'avait rien de commun avec un match de football, si ce n'est peut-être qu'il s'agissait dans les deux cas d'un affrontement sans merci avec un adversaire déterminé à vous faire mordre la poussière.

En fait, si leur relation était une véritable guerre froide quotidienne où le moindre prétexte était bon pour démontrer sa supériorité à son vieil ennemi, alors ces moments là correspondait à ceux où plus aucun échappatoire n'était possible, ses moments où le conflit dégénérait au point de ne pouvoir se résoudre que par la violence la plus crue.

Mais même dans ses instants, qui parfois l'effrayaient autant qu'ils l'attiraient, sa petite amie, qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu appeler sa vieille ennemie, gardait une totale maîtrise sur elle-même, planifiant sans hésitation et sans états d'âmes, de manière on ne peut plus réfléchi, la façon dont elle allait lui faire rendre grâce.

Les choses se dérouleraient-elle de cette manière s'il était resté avec Ran ? Non, bien sûr que non…

Avec Ran, cela aurait été beaucoup plus romantique, plus proche de l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Il lui arrivait parfois, dans ses moments là, d'essayer d'imaginer comment les choses se seraient passées s'il les avait partagé avec son amie d'enfance plutôt qu'avec celle qui avait réussi à l'éloigner d'elle. Est-ce que cette question silencieuse était passé, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant dans son regard ? S'en était-elle aperçu ?

Peut-être… C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle avait fini par s'arranger pour que leurs ébats se déroulent toujours dans l'obscurité.

Sans doute… Elle ne voulait pas voir sa rivale s'interposer entre eux au moment où ils étaient censés être les plus proches… A moins tout simplement qu'elle ne veuille pas lui laisser entrevoir ses rares moments de faiblesse où elle ne pouvait plus lui dissimuler l'étendue de sa dépendance à son égard.

C'était possible, depuis leur première rencontre, elle avait toujours agi ainsi, rien n'avait changé sur ce point.

Malgré tout ses efforts, la vérité qu'il avait toujours poursuivie ne se dévoilait jamais à lui complètement, préférant conserver une part d'ombre, peut-être pour l'inciter à continuer de la poursuivre inlassablement.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait fini par la choisir au point de délaisser celle qu'il avait longtemps cru aimer ?

Même s'il avait parfois eu du mal à la comprendre par moment, il devait avouer que Ran ne lui avait jamais rien caché, sa timidité ne l'empêchant pas de rester sincère à son égard.

Il avait toujours été aux côtés de la jeune fille depuis leur plus tendre enfance, aussi n'y avait-il pratiquement eu aucun secret entre eux, avant ce jour fatidique où ils étaient allés à ce parc d'attraction ensemble. Oui, il connaissait Ran sans doute mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, et la jeune fille n'avait jamais été auréolée d'une aura de mystère.

Sa présence avait toujours été rassurante pour lui et pendant longtemps, elle avait été le point de repère le plus stable de son univers. Celle qui l'avait accompagné dans les moments les plus important de sa vie depuis sa naissance et qui aurait du continuer à le faire jusqu'à sa mort…

Ai quand à elle, avait toujours été précédée de cette sensation d'inquiétante étrangeté qu'elle avait suscité chez lui dès leur première rencontre dans cette salle de classe, et qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté… Même si entre-temps, il lui était arrivé d'entrapercevoir quelqu'un d'autre qui se dissimulait derrière, quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sensible et vulnérable, une petite fille qui même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais vraiment, désirait plus que tout se rapprocher des autres, ces autres qu'elle maintenait à distance de peur de se blesser à leur contact.

Shinichi s'était parfois demandé laquelle de cette facette correspondait à sa véritable personnalité, celle froide cynique et désabusé qu'elle présentait au monde, ou bien cette autre qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler ? Il avait fini par comprendre que ses deux personnes n'en avaient jamais formé qu'une et que, malgré tous ses efforts pour les dissocier, il devrait vivre avec chacune d'elles.

Nul ne le savait mieux que lui, la vérité ne serait jamais quelque chose de lumineux et de rassurant, c'était une chose terrifiante qui se dissimulait dans les ténèbres de peur qu'on ne voie son vrai visage… Mais peut-être craignait-elle plus de blesser les autres en le leur dévoilant qu'elle ne craignait d'être blessé elle-même par leurs réactions lorsqu'il le découvrirait ?

Pour le détective, la vérité avait toujours été quelque chose de dissimulée dans l'ombre, une personne que l'on rencontrait toujours dissimulée par un voile, une personne qui était toujours demeurée dans un monde d'atrocités sanglantes et de trahisons… Une personne vers qui il s'était toujours senti attiré sans comprendre pourquoi et qu'il avait fini par aimer à force de la fréquenter…

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait fini par choisir Ai plutôt que Ran? Parce qu'il préférerait toujours la compagnie de la vérité, aussi effrayante et décourageante puisse-t-elle être par moment à celle, beaucoup plus rassurante, des apparences qui parvenait à nous persuader que le monde était un endroit où il valait la peine de vivre ?

Il avait toujours cru que sa vie avait été indissolublement liée à celle de Ran depuis leur enfance mais peut-être qu'il s'était finalement trompé ? Peut-être avait-elle toujours était liée à celle qu'il avait toujours poursuivi sans le savoir avant même de l'avoir rencontré… Etait-ce Ai qu'il avait cherché derrière chacun des mystères qu'il avait résolu depuis qu'il avait été en âge de marcher sur les traces de son idole ?

Ne l'avait-il pas toujours dit ? Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité. Avait-il poursuivi une seule et même vérité pendant toutes ces années, et avait-il enfin réussi à la trouver ?

Mais même si c'était le cas, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'emparer d'elle, il la poursuivrait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort cette vérité si chère à son coeur.

Il l'avait appris depuis longtemps au cours de toutes les affaires qu'il avait résolu, la vérité garderait toujours une part d'ombre, elle se déroberait toujours au moment où il croirait enfin l'avoir saisi totalement. Pour chaque mystère résolu, un autre se présenterait pour le remplacer…

Alors sans doute devait-il s'habituer à ce que cette distance entre eux ne disparaisse jamais… Sauf lors de ses courts instants… Ses courts instants qui suivaient toujours lors de la résolution d'un mystère… Ce moment où il avait franchi ce gouffre qui lui paraissait l'instant d'avant infranchissable, ce gouffre qui le séparait de la vérité…

Ces moments comme celui qu'il vivrait dans la chambre d'un autre hôtel bien après qu'il ait quitté celui-ci.

Ce moment où le regard de cette petite fille n'exprimerait rien d'autre que de la tendresse lorsqu'elle se serrerait contre lui.

L'un de ses moments qui l'amenait à se demander si c'était le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre qui amenait parfois les hommes et les femmes à partager le même lit ou bien tout simplement le désir de serrer quelqu'un contre soi… Le simple désir de ressentir une affection et une tendresse qui, pendant un court instant, était dépourvu d'arrières-pensées.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui dirait que ce voyage était terminé… Ce voyage dans le monde mais non pas celui qu'il continuerait de faire ensemble dans cette vie malgré les doutes et les souffrances.

C'est à ce moment là aussi qu'il connaîtrait la fin de la légende qu'ils avaient commencé à écrire ensemble. Avoir un foyer, ce n'était pas avoir un endroit pour vivre, c'était avoir une personne qui vous attende quelque part… Une personne qui serait toujours là pour vous accueillir malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer et tout ce pourrait se passer dans l'avenir.

De ce point de vue là, peut-être qu'il avait fini par trouver un foyer pour elle, aussi bien que pour lui-même… Un foyer où ils pourraient désormais vivre ensemble…

----:----

_Blablabla inutile de l'auteur : Bon eh bien, cette fois c'est la fin de l'histoire… En tout cas de celle-là, pas de celle vécue par ses deux personnages principaux… : )_

_Et…Ö joie, c'est la première fic en plusieurs chapitres que je termine… Et comble de bonheur, c'est une fic Conan/Ai… : D_

_En tout cas, je suit content, je voulait faire une fic qui soit romantique sans être mièvre et je croit avoir à peu près réussi… Enfin ça c'est au lecteur d'en juger, j'imagine… ; )_

_Sinon, dernière chose à préciser…La…hum…disons « métaphore ô combien schopenhauerienne du match de football », oui ça sonne bien dit comme ça, m'a été inspiré par un passage d'un roman de William Styron, Le choix de Sophie, que j'ai en grande partie repris au début de cette épilogue…Xp_


End file.
